


The Question

by AndyRiddle



Series: The Piece of our Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Comedy, GinLu, Implied Mpreg, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Longbottom Family - Freeform, M/M, Mother Severus Snape, Mpreg Severus Snape, Professor Neville Longbottom, Sneville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyRiddle/pseuds/AndyRiddle
Summary: Severus is tired from work, so a little break would not hurt him. What he did not expect was that his insistent younger daughter decided to take him out of his comfort zone
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Series: The Piece of our Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590817
Kudos: 103





	The Question

He collapsed on the sofa in the house, closing his eyes as he growled. That day had been more exhausting than usual for him.

Since leaving Hogwarts, despite Albus's pleas, to work in San Mungo, the days had been extremely tiresome ...

But, the today's exceeded the others.

Apparently, all the people of United Kingdom had made a silent agreement to get injured and be taken to San Mungo, and cry out for Healer Longbottom to attend to them.

"But it does not matter anymore," Severus calmed down, running his fingers over his scalp, trying to hold off the incipient headache that threatened to assault him.

"Mommy!"

He felt like an extra weight was added on the couch.

He opened his eyes to see the little monster that had come to knock down his wishes for peace.

In front of him was his little blond-haired monster, smiling broadly at him, his black eyes set on him.

Severus stroked his daughter's hair, tenderly.

"What happen, dear?" He smiled at her, forgetting his headache.

"Can I ask you a question, Mommy?"

"Of course, dear" the healer replied.

Eileen Augusta Longbottom took before taking a breath:

"Where do children come from?"

Severus felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle at the question of his third daughter. He coughed slyly, trying to hide his surprise.

"I thought... your father already told you, dear"

"I know that witches and hermaphrodites wizards carry the babies inside them for nine months..." The blonde said "But... how do they get in there?"

Eileen cocked her head, curiously.

"In the morning, when Auntie Luna came to give me classes, she told at Papa she was pregnant again, so I asked myself that."

The _'mother'_ doubted that answer.

How could he explain to his six-year-old daughter about a tangled and dark subject without her infantile mind being negatively marked?

It was then that he found a possible way out.

"Ask your father" Severus closed his eyes again, giving the subject closed.

"Mom, Papa went with Al and Sev to Hogwarts"

"Why did not he take you with him?"

"At Hogwarts they do not accept children who are not students, besides Papa is a teacher."

"Smart girl," thought the darkhaired man.

"I see," he murmured, opening his eyes.

He took a breath.

Normally, his husband was the one in charge of that scabrous subject.

It had been like that with Albus and with Severus, his two oldest sons. But... How hard could it be?

"You see... When Dad and Mom love each other and want a little baby, well..."

Eileen gave him a careful look, her eyes brimming with innocence.

"Curse" He thought, and felt like the soul was breaking at that.

"... Well... they lie in bed and there are lots of kisses and lots of caresses" Severus felt like the cheeks were burning "and... and Mama gets pregnant. You understand?"

To his relief, the child nodded smiling.

"Oh," the girl's eyes twinkled, feeling satisfied at her _Mother_ 's response, before frowning. "Pandora lied to me."

"What did she say?" said the Healer, raising an eyebrow.

What had that miniature copy of Lunatic Weasley said to his beloved daughter?

"This morning I asked Pan where the children came from, and she told me what happens when Father puts his penis inside Mama's vagina, or anus if it's a hermaphrodite, and after something she has called 'sexual relations', Mama becomes pregnant."

Severus widened his eyes, staying in shock.

"Well," Eileen bent and kissed his on the cheek, "then I'll tell Pandora that I've discovered her lie, now I have to finish my homework before Aunt Luna comes to give me my Magical History session."

Severus Tobias Longbotom saw his daughter leave cheerfully, and he was sure that he was going to kill Luna -even if she was not directly at fault- and Pandora Weasley.


End file.
